Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu
Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu is a series of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu shorts released in 2018, but based on the 2019 Legacy sets. Episodes Ninja Master Class Following the events of Green Destiny, Sensei Wu gathers the Ninja in the rebuilt Monastery of Spinjitzu to go through a refresher course on Spinjitzu. Green and Gold (What Happened to the Ultra Dragon) Asleep in the monastery, Lloyd dreams of a time-following Rise of the Spinjitzu Master-when he and the Ultra Dragon faced a force of Venomari who were attacking a village in Ninjago. The Ultra Dragon used its ice breath to put out a fire set by the raiders, while Lloyd called upon his Golden Dragon to scare off the Serpentine. However, following the battle, the despondent Ultra Dragon made its way to the Spirit Coves, and Lloyd recognized its longing for its home in the First Realm. At Lloyd's urging, it traveled home, where it was reunited with the Firstbourne and other dragons. Part 1 - The Weekend Drill Misako and Wu watch as a monk dutifully adds to a large mural in the monastery depicting the Ninja and their various adversaries. To Wu's annoyance, the image also includes Cole's Earth Driller, which Nya has recently rebuilt. While out joyriding, Cole receives a distress call from Kryptarium Prison, where the Giant Stone Warrior has broken out of his cell. Part 2 - Elemental Rider Observing Jay daydreaming as he looks upon the mural, Kai and Zane recall their own Golden Weapons and the vehicles that could be unleashed from within them. Zane then projects an "enhanced memory" in which the appearances of both the vehicles and their Ninja have been updated. Working together, the Ninja of Fire and Ice overcome a force of Venomari Serpentine, while making jokes at their expense. When Kai comments on not remembering some of the actions from the projection, Zane comments that he has recently been upgraded with "selective" memory. Part 3 - Blue Lightning Looking on the mural, Jay recalls using his Storm Fighter to save a a convoy of Chen's Noodle Trucks from Pythor and his Serpentine forces. Part 4 - Samurai X-Treme Nya and Jay face off in a sparring match; upon Nya's victory, Jay comments that he hasn't suffered such a defeat from her since her use of the Samurai Mech. Nya reminisces fondly about her old vehicle, but remarks that she would improve upon the design were she to remake it in the present. A fantasy then develops in which she uses an updated mech to save a village from marauding Skulkin. Trivia *Though the animations are based on the Ninjago Legacy sets, certain liberties are taken with their depictions: **Wyplash does not appear in any scenes with the Monastery of Spinjitzu, despite appearing in 70670. **Though "Green and Gold" appears to be based on 70666 and 70679 The Ultra Dragon, it does not include the Overlord, Lord Garmadon, a Stone Scout, Sensei Wu, or Pythor; the first three do not appear in the shorts at all. **Nya does not appear in "Blue Lightning", despite being included in 70668. External links *Ninjago Legacy Site Category:Ninjago